


falcon

by tulskcoc91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gags, Humiliation kink, Kink Meme, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Public Humiliation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Watersports, Writing on the Body, sex in a public toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulskcoc91/pseuds/tulskcoc91
Summary: After that shit he pulled, wanting to tag Downworlders like animals? Jace deserves to be punished.





	falcon

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Maia domming Jace in any and all forms.

Maia walked into the toilet of the Hunter’s Moon after closing hours, her heels sticking slightly on the filthy tiled floors. Jace was still there where she had left him – wrists bound behind his back with a length of chain, a leash around his neck attached to the pipes to keep him on his knees, clothes pegs on his nipples, completely naked except for the metal cage on his cock that prevented him from getting hard. There was a trash bag pulled over his head with only a hole torn in it for him to breathe through, but it didn’t matter if nobody could see his face. All the angel’s runes burned into his skin marked him out clearly for all the Downworlders who frequented the bar: Shadowhunter.

She’d written on his bare chest with a marker, labeling him as a “Downworld cum dump”, but from the looks of things most of the patrons of the bar had chosen to empty their bladders on him instead. She wrinkled her nose. Couldn’t really blame them. One of the Clave's arrogant assholes, helpless and on his knees in a Downworlder bar? After the shit he’d pulled with the tagging just last week, he was lucky it was just pee.

She locked the door behind her and walked to the corner of the room where a coil of hose and a tap was, aimed it at him, and turned it on full. She could hear his gasp even through the plastic bag over his head when the cold water hit him. He tried to avoid the water, shuffling on his knees. Maia smirked and took particular care to aim the forceful spray at his nipples and cock, watching his body jerk with the pain and pleasure of the sensation.

When she had at least rinsed off the worst of the mess, she turned off the water and walked towards him. He turned toward the sound of her footsteps, breathing hard. Maia tapped on the cage around his cock with the toe of her boot, and his breath hitched. 

"How are we doing, Shadowhunter?"

There was a muffled answer from him that she couldn't understand. She ripped open the trash bag with her nails, and Jace blinked his mismatched eyes at the sudden brightness. She had gagged him with her panties. Now she pulled it out of his mouth, and he swallowed hard, mouth dry from the material soaking up his spit. 

"I said, how are we doing, Shadowhunter?"

"Good. Thank you, mistress," he croaked. 

"Safe word?"

He swallowed hard again. "Falcon."

Maia nodded in satisfaction. She unlocked the cage around his cock and removed it, then hitched up her skirt to reveal her bare crotch. 

"You know what to do," she said as she got near enough for him to get his mouth on her. Jace nodded eagerly, already opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. 

She bit on her lower lip as he latched on her clit, sucking on it gently and lapping at it with his tongue. He moaned in appreciation at the taste of her, trying to angle his head so he could push his tongue inside her. Maia began to rock herself on his tongue, squeezing her own breasts as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her. She grabbed a fistful of his long blonde hair to hold him in place as she fucked herself on his tongue, pressing herself into his face as she felt her orgasm approaching, and gasped breathily when she finally came on his tongue. 

She stepped back, breathing hard. He was fully hard now, and breathing hard as well, pupils so dilated that there was only a thin ring of blue left in his eyes.

"Hmm. I think you've earned yourself the privilege to come," she decided. She untied his leash from pipes and pulled him to his feet. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, mistress. Please let me come, mistress," he begged.

She wrapped a hand around his cock, and he moaned, already trying to fuck into her grip. His skin was still damp from the hosing down she'd given him, but it wasn't quite enough. Still he fucked into her hand desperately, and Maia let him. She used her free hand to flick the clothes pegs on his nipples and he cried out shamelessly, his cock dribbling pre-come with every additional torment.

"Maybe next time I should tie you up with your ass in the air so that everybody can fuck your stuck-up shadowhunter ass," she said contemplatively.

"God, yes,  _yes_ ," he panted out. 

"What would Grandma Herondale say if she saw you now?" Maia murmured. "Her perfect golden boy, being used by Downworlders like a free whore-"

Jace gasped and came hard into Maia's fist, and she stepped aside to avoid the come spurting out of his cock.  

She worked him through his orgasm, then released his hands and took off the clothes pegs and leash. "You can use the staff toilet. There's a shower in there," she told him. 

"Great. Thanks," he said, massaging his wrists. 

"Do you want me to help?" 

Jace raised an eyebrow at her and grinned, cocky demeanor already back in place. "Sure. If you want to."

"I've changed my mind," Maia declared, rolling her eyes, but retrieved some body wash and a towel from her locker. 

She waited outside for him. He walked out bare-chested, the writing on his chest mostly cleaned off except for a few faded letters. 

"Hey, about the thing you said just now... You know, tying me with my ass up," he said, not meeting her eyes as he toweled his hair dry. 

"Wait. Are you serious?" Maia asked. 

He glanced up and caught the look on her face. "Hey, don't kink shame me," he protested.

"Heaven forbid," Maia replied. "Give me a little more advanced warning in future though. You ruined my good underwear, and that shit is expensive."

"What do you mean ruined, it's got my spit on it," he said with a smirk. 

"Fuck you, Jace Herondale."

"Maybe next week." He draped her towel over a bar stool. "Need help with the clean up?" 

"No, I've got it."

"Suit yourself," he said, pulling on his t-shirt and jacket. 

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "Guess I'll see you around."

Maia watched him walk out into the night with a frown, then went to grab a mop. 


End file.
